garofandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Suzumura
Rei Suzumura is an alias used by Ginga Suzumura, a Makai Knight and successor to the title of Zero the Silver Fanged Knight in the events of Chapter of the Black Wolf, Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, Makai Flash Knight, and The Makai Flower within the Original Series. Rei would later have his own spin-off stories in Black Blood and Dragon Blood. Personality & Character Rei is an orphan and was adopted by the former Zero, Dōji, as his son successor to the Zero Armor. Although raised and trained as a Makai Knight, Rei had a good life as he lived in a luxurious mansion and engaged to be married to his beloved Shizuka; Dōji had concerns that Rei didn't have what it takes to be a full-fledged knight due to his kind and gentle nature. His kindness would vanish after Dōji and Shizuka were murdered by a mysterious knight that greatly resembled Garo. Driven by sadness, rage, and vengeance, his turn to the dark side ironically gave him the conviction and combative quality Dōji hoped he would acquire. Without the people that mattered most to him, Ginga renamed himself Rei (meaning Zero as a reference to both his armor and how he feels about himself). He feels the person who he once was is gone and his personal identity no longer mattered. While parts of his better nature still existed, he was too driven by his unsatiated rage to be reliable and trusted in his duties as a knight and as a person. Because his only clue to the death of his loved ones was Garo, Rei was convinced that Kouga had something to do with his family's death and often clashed with Kouga in his professional and personal life. Only after he finally learned the true killer was Kiba the Dark Knight that Rei reconciled with Kouga to help defeat him. After the death of Kiba, Rei got closure and he became a kind person once more. However, after such personal loss, he decided to limit his bonds to avoid the pain of losing people he cared for; he never got himself involved with personal relationships anymore nor took on a disciple, leading a lone-wolf path. An aspect of his overall character that didn't change is his flirtatious and child-like nature. Originally not a lover of sweets, he once saved the daughter of a baker and rewarded him with delicious cakes. He has since developed a profound love for sweets and its one of the rare things he takes the joy out of life, giving him a reason to smile. He also has a particular soft spot for women, often treating them better than men, complimenting on their beauty and making suggestive chatter; he never went beyond just talk due to his lone-wolf nature. With Silva as his only partner in life, he even flirts with his magical tool as she is the only constant thing to keep him company. By the events of Dragon Blood, Rei showed interest in Alice Hiromi and was reluctant to admit his feelings for her. However, when she was dying, Rei was able, to be honest in her final moments. Her death becomes a new marker in his life, but it's unclear did it help him become a better person or more distant because of it. The former seemed to be likely, as events of The Makai Flower revealed that he became eager to take the young Raiga as his disciple so he can become the next Garo (having made a promise with Kouga beforehand). He keeps a miniature Dragon Egg with him as the only surviving memento of Alice. Skills & Abilities *[[Makai Knight|'Makai Knight']]' Training': Dōji privately trained Rei to be highly proficient in combat. His combat skills only became higher after developing a lifelong rivalry with Garo the Golden Knight. While never clamoring for glory, his history with Garo and the Horrors he has defeated gained him notoriety and he's considered the 2nd strongest or equally as strong as Garo within the makai community of his time. *'Poison Resistance': Rei was trained to be resistant to various poisons as part of his training. He has built such a tolerance that he would only experience minor discomfort after drinking a lethal dose that would kill a normal person. *'French': Before becoming a knight, Rei had a good education and picked up French as evident when he spoke to Ring in French. Tools & Equipment *'Ginroken' (銀狼剣 Ginrōken, Silver Wolf Swords): Rei wields a pair of short Makai Blades, As a dual-sword user, Rei relies on speed and his agility to take down targets. In its dormant form, the blades are short straight swords. However, the blades can act as grappling hooks as the handle can separate from the blade, held together with a high-tension wire. It is often used to gain height distance to strike down a target, but also to close the distance in sword combat. When Rei dons his armor, the swords take the form of dual sabers that resemble scimitars. These can be locked together to form a huge crescent-shaped double-bladed staff sword called the Ginga Ginroken (銀牙銀狼剣 Ginga Ginrōken, Silver Fanged Silver Wolf Sword). It can be thrown and used as a massive boomerang and Rei often uses it to distract his opponent for an opportune moment to strike. *[[Zero|'Zero']]' Armor': Rei's Makai Armor, inherited from his father after his death. **[[Ginga|'Ginga']]: Zero's Madōba. *[[Silva|'Silva']]: Rei's Madōgu, the sentient necklace is his closest friend and companion in his life. *[[Evil-Crushing Dagger|'Evil-Crushing Dagger']]: Rei once using this assassination weapon against Kouga Saejima under suspicion of killing his family. However, he never used this weapon afterward's, presumably confiscated by Makai Order for breaking rules. *Dragon Egg: After the events of Dragon Blood, Zero defeated Makai Dragon Loop. When a dragon dies, it transforms itself into a forest with a surviving egg for the next generation. However, Loop merged with Alice Hiromi and she also died in the process, leaving a miniature dragon egg behind as a memento. It's unclear if the egg is active or dormant, but in a conversation between Silva and Rei, Silva confirmed that wherever he dies, the child within the egg will be born. History Chapter of the Black Wolf Once known as Ginga Suzumura (涼邑 銀牙), is Zero the Silver Fanged Knight'' of the Western District. He was an orphan and the former knight that wielded the Zero armor took pity on him and raised Ginga as his son and heir to inherit the armor and start his own lineage; therefore the tradition of guardianship survives. Though trained as a Makai Knight, Ginga didn't have the tenacity or murderous intent to be a true warrior. One fateful night, however, Shizuka and Dōji were killed by a warrior who suspiciously resembled Garo the Golden Knight. So Ginga renamed himself Rei and dons the armor of Zero, both a pun on "Zero", with the intention to get back at the Makai Knight that took his loved ones away ever since. During Rei's quest for revenge, he violated a host of protocols expected of a Makai Knight, from leaving his western territory post to a direct attack on Kouga. Because Rei wasn't sure if Kouga was the same Garo that had taken his family, he remained constantly uncooperative and even started fights with him to vent out his anger. Later in the series, the Watchdogs of the East try to frame Kouga for his family's death; Rei would later discover the true killer was Barago and ally himself with Garo. As the truths of matters unfold he became a caring friend for Kouga because their object of vengeance is Barago. Rei and Kouga later visited the Western Watchdog where they reported and were ordered to assassinate Barago and Gulm. Because of Rei's tall list of violations, he wasn't allowed to participate in Kouga's mission, but Kouga argued on his behalf, needing his power. Rei's suspension was relinquished and he joined Kouga in dealing with Barago and Gulm. During Kouga's dark transformation it was Rei who helped Kouga snap out of his darkness. Gulm tried to stop the duo from reaching Barago and Kaoru, but Rei decided to stay behind to deal with her, allowing Kouga to press forward. She assumed Shizuka's form and tried to trick him. He soon saw through her illusion because the real Shizuka would have addressed Rei as Ginga. After a very difficult fight, Rei almost died but survived a mortal blow because Silva took the hit. After a losing fight against Gulm, he took the opportunity of her overconfident victory and killed her. After Barago's defeat, Rei presented Kouga with a reforged Zaruba as proof of their friendship and remained in the Eastern district to protect it while Kouga went northward. Beast of the White Night Rei now guards the eastern territory but was given new orders. He was assigned to help guard Kantai against Horrors and help complete the Demon Suppression Ceremony during the white night eclipse or risk eternal darkness. Because of Rei's past performance issues on the job, his Watch Dog warned him to behave himself while on duty. Rei travels by motorcycle to the Kantai region. Instead of taking the Makai Path, Rei opted to get there by motorcycle for a more scenic route. He made it to Kantai by night, just in time to save Hyuga and Akatsuki (Tsubasa's disciples) from the Karakuri Horrors. Tsubasa arrived and everyone got the chance to witness White Knight Dan in action. After the battle, Tsubasa thanked Rei for saving his disciples. Ironically, Rei befriended Tsubasa while Kouga is still having issues with Tsubasa. By the following day, Rei found Tsubasa and Kouga fighting on how to handle matters against Legules and called for unity. Because of Rei's past behavioral issues with Kouga, it was surprising for Jabi and Kouga for him to encourage teamwork and unity. Rei claims he has grown as a person and Rin couldn't help find it disturbing to find a knight that can actually smile. At the temple where the Phosphorus Arrow is held, Jabi discovers the arrow's energies had weakened and needs to be recharged. Knowing that Legules would likely launch an attack in the dark, the priestesses created a magical barrier and assisted Jabi in re-energizing the arrow while everyone else secured the perimeter. Rei teamed up with Akatsuki while Tsubasa with Hyuga and Kouga with Rin. Akatsuki wasn't as well-trained as Rei and was nervous the whole time. He reacted by even the slightest noise, but Rei calmed him, telling him there's no horror aura nearby. By late in the night, Legules and his Karakuri soldiers attacked. While the knights were able to defend the temple from the Karakuri, Legules was the biggest threat. Legules destroyed the barrier and Zero attempted to stop Legules but was tossed aside with Legules' demonic tongue. Zero, Dan, Akatsuki, and Hyuga tried to combine their attacks on Legules, but it only angered him. Legules repelled their attack and disarmed Rei's armor, taking him out of the battle. Garo intervened, but Legules' physical power was too great. Jabi managed to recharge the arrow just in time to take Legules on, but not even the arrow's powers were strong enough to repel the horror. Taking advantage of Legules' distraction with the arrow, Garo charged from behind and impaled him through his spine. Legules and his forces vanished shortly afterward's. The battle was over, but Rin was critically injured during the fight. Rin attempted to defend his brother against Legules with her levitation magic. However, Legules attacked with his metal tongue. Garo deflected the attack, but a bit shrapnel cut into Rin's arm, tainting her blood. Dying from a form of blood poisoning, if she's not cured soon, Rin could become an agent of darkness. Without a Barankas Fruit to cure her, Tsubasa wanted to kill Rin to spare her from a painful death and possibly becoming a horror. However, Rei intervened and felt they could explore other options. Jabi volunteered to perform a risky procedure of diluting Rin's blood with her own while purifying it with Madō Flames. As the only viable option to save Rin, the group agreed to wait outside while Jabi proceeded to heal Rin. While waiting for Rin to recover, Rei and Kouga took the chance to speak with Tsubasa. His stiff and unfriendly attitude has been a problem the whole time and Kouga wanted Tsubasa to be open about his feelings. Kouga reminded Tsubasa that Rin risked her life to protect her beloved big brother and wondered isn't Rin someone Tsubasa should protect. Tsubasa finally realized his cold exterior was wrong and when Rin survived her procedure, the siblings had an emotional reunion. It was during this time that Kouga and Rei were wondering about Legules' next attack and thought it strange that nothing has happened despite being so close to the eclipse. It was while talking to Zaruba that they realized that Goruba was possessed by Legules. The horror came out of bracelet, took the arrow and kidnapped Rin. Goruba re-awakened and warned the group that Legules intend to sacrifice Rin during the eclipse to bring forth darkness. Silva tells everyone that Legules headed to the Naraku Forest. All the knights and Jabi entered the Naraku Forest, where gravity works sideways. The team used the unusual gravity to fly/pull themselves towards the center of the forest, where they encountered Karakuri and engaged them in melee combat. The knights eventually find Legules and attempted to stop him. However, Legules wouldn't be denied. The horror gave Rin to one of his Karakuri as he personally fought against Dan, Zero, and Garo. Despite using blazing armament, it wasn't enough to stop Legules. Zero and Dan were beaten and Garo continues to battle Legules with Jabi as the eclipse nears. As the white night arrives, the barrier between the mortal and makai realm thinned and even larger forces of Karakuri arrived and held down Rei and Tsubasa. All seemed lost until Garo overturned the battle. Garo used the arrow to defeat Legules and destroyed the barrier with a single throw. Legules was defeated in the battle and his family vanishes along with him. With the battle over, Jabi wants to stay in Kantai to help train Rin. Rei also decided to part ways, but Akatsuki took a liking to Rei and wanted him to be his teacher. Because Rei was a lone-wolf, he made it clear to Akatsuki that he doesn't take on any disciples. Akatsuki reluctantly accepts his rejection and bows to him out of respect as Rei returns to his district. Silva actually though Rei having a disciple would be a good thing, but Rei felt all he needed was Silva and rode back home. Makai Flash Knight To Be Added Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries After Garo left for the Promised Land, Rei visited Kantai to attend the Judgement Tournament. A Makai Knight combat competition, the winner will get a magical amulet that allows him to visit the Land of The Dead to temporarily be reunited with lost loved ones. While watching Tsubasa train new younglings to be the next generation of knights, Tsubasa and Rei talk about the competition. Rei had hoped Tsubasa would avoid using magic, but Leo pointed out it's legal so long as the fighter won't use a brush for direct magical combat. Promising to go all out on each other, Rei won the fight and got the amulet. Although Rei proved he's the strongest knight in the competition, he knew he never successfully defeated Kouga in combat. After winning the amulet and walking by a cliff, Rei realized Kouga had returned from the Promised Land and the two had their own private match. While Silva thought Rei would bring back Shizuka or Dōji back, he decided to summon Taiga, the former Garo, for a 3-way match. Taiga would leave the fight, allow for the two to properly fight. The results of the match are unclear as there was no definitive victor. It is presumed either Rei lost again or it was a draw. Black Blood White Horror Ring has created his own cult of human followers (people who have reasons to avoid the society) and have been sacrificing a person monthly as the price for their protection. Makai Priestess Yuna and Priest Kain have been involved with Ring for several years but were never successful in defeating the horror. In their battle against Ring, Yuna lost his parents. Kain was Kurōdo's priest (Yuna's father) and he had fallen in battle. Yuna was obsessed with gaining more power and had Kain fuse a part of his father's right arm into her right arm, grant her the ability to control her father's sword. The Makai Order would dispatch Zero as part of a group mission to investigate Ring's cult and defeat him. The night before meeting with Cain and Yuna, Rei actually had a run in with Ring. He was chasing down one of the sacrifices that refused to be eaten on a rooftop when Rei intervened. Their battle was short-lived as Ring's top priority was to re-capture his sacrifice and feed his fellow Horrors. The following day, while sleeping within his apartment, Rei was surprised to encounter Yuna. As both a practical joke and to test out Rei's abilities as a knight, Cain convinced Yuna to attack him in his sleep. Rei was confused at first as girls can't wield a knight's sword. After defeating Yuna, Cain intervened to stop the fight and explained their true reasons for being here: the mission to stop Ring. Rei rarely likes to partner up with people and he didn't like the idea of having a priest and a would-be knight tagging along with him. He was about to leave both of them until Yuna explained that Ring is unique and went into details about Ring's cult. Surprised and disgusted that humans would willingly allow Horrors to devour them for some false sense of security, the trio agreed to find and take down Ring together. The trio managed to find the cult's most recent location, an abandoned theme park. The barrier warded off all forms of detection and also kept people away from entering their private world without a magical talisman to gain entry or exit. Because of Cain's magical skills, he was able to help the group gain entry. Once they got in, they realized the cult had moved on and Ring and his hoard had stayed behind to trap and attempt to kill the trio. Rei was unsuccessful in battle as Ring proved to be very formidable in his human form. Things would get difficult when Iyu (Yuna's supposedly death mother) arrived and shocked everyone that a priestess would side with a Horror. The Horrors left and the trio survived their first major battle with Ring. Later on, the trio managed to find a feather that belonged to Ring. They used the feather as a means to find Ring and discovered he's currently located at an abandoned area of an airport. Rei realized that Yuna would have issues facing Iyu in combat and felt her resolve isn't strong enough to kill her own mother. Rei challenged Yuna to duel him to show her resolve, but she failed and Rei left her alone with Cain as he resolves to take down Ring alone. Cain and Yuna shortly decided to join the fight regardless to help Rei. At the airport, Ring fought Rei on a one-on-one melee sword fight. Overly confident of his abilities, Ring never once asked for help and egotistically believes he'll win the fight (because of Iyu's healing abilities). However, he didn't know Cain and Yuna also arrived. Ring constantly challenged Rei's desire to protect humanity, especially to the low-lives that he gathered himself. However, Rei still believes all lives are precious and worth saving despite their poor sense of ethical morality. To prove a point, Ring told his followers that Rei intends to destroy what they built together and that whoever helps kill the knight won't have to worry about being culled as sacrificial candidates. Motivated by their greed, the followers attacked Rei and he did his best to fend them off without causing serious harm. Believing Rei will be ironically killed by the very humanity he had sworn to protect, Ring watched with enjoyment until he heard Iyu sing. Whenever Iyu sang, the soothing and healing properties of the song was focused on Ring. However, Iyu encountered her daughter once again. Yuna couldn't kill her mother, but both mother and daughter sang the song together to show they still love each other. With the song's powers redirected at Yuna, Ring couldn't control his Horror impulses anymore and had a strong desire to feed. Iyu wished to atone for helping Ring for nearly a decade by allowing Ring to devour her as the trio watched in horror. With Iyu out of the equation, Ring can't control his Horror nature and his hold over the cult has been broken. Zero summons forth Ginga and with the help of Cain and Yuna, Zero slays Ring and ended his cult. Even though defeated, his spirit was still present and angry as he felt he had the perfect solution to break the unending war between the light and dark; Rei simply makes it clear he'll always look after humanity, an answer Ring couldn't accept and he vanished. With Ring gone, both Cain and Yuna found closure as both felt they have atoned for Kuroudo's death. Happier than ever, the duo now start their lives anew, no longer chained by their past. Rei never formally bid the two farewell as he returned to his favorite bar, Lupo, to hang with the master barkeeper. Rei and the bar would eventually be relocated to a new city in the events of Dragon Blood. Dragon Blood Rei has moved to Rune City along with Master Barkeeper and Makai Priest Bakura of The Lupo Bar. It was while investigating a hotel, a Horror den, that Rei rescued Alice. However, it was Alice’s ploy to get closer to Rei and his group. It wasn’t long that Rei received orders that Dragon Knight Edel was on the loose and needs to be neutralized. Alice has also made herself home in a spare storage room right upstairs of the bar, much to Rei’s dismay. While attending to the guarded tomb of makai relics, Rei was reunited with Makai Priestess Rekka and Edel appeared, killing whoever stands in his way. Alice managed to find her way to Rei’s location and she finally reunited with her egg, however, Edel was also there to reclaim it. Rekka prepared a special magical container to seal the egg, but Edel’s appearance prevented it from finishing. It was while everyone was busy fighting over the container that Alice managed to attain it and she used her hand to activate and seal the egg. Edel managed to retrieve the container and fled the scene with it, but he’s unable to open the sealed container without Alice. Alice is now the living key to unseal the magical container and Rei's group intends to have Alice protected. However, being trapped in a bar all day has its boredom and despite being watched by Bakura, Alice found inventive ways to escape her “house arrest” to enjoy some sightseeing and photographing. Rei ultimately became Alice’s minder and Rei started to feel attracted to Alice. It wasn’t long that Priestess Kagome appeared and attempted to kill Alice, believing if Alice dies, then Edel can never regain access to the egg. However, Rei stopped her and Rekka convinced Kagome to back off. It was while feeding Kagome that she told everyone of her background story and her mission to stop Edel. Kagome made assurances that she’ll never attempt to kill Alice and even protect her. Knowing that Edel would come after Alice to help him unseal his egg, Rekka placed a protective charm on Alice to prevent Edel from finding her, but Kagome intentionally neutralized the charm to bait and lure out Edel. Unfortunately, Kagome’s plan didn’t work out too well as Edel revealed himself in broad daylight and easily kidnapped Alice without resistance. It was while being captured that Edel convinced Alice to release the egg so the egg may have the chance to be hatched. Rei, Rekka, and Kagome managed to find Alice and aided in her rescue. Alice ran away with the unsealed egg while the trio fought off Edel. Things came at a close when Kagome decided to sacrifice herself to take down Edel. Kagome created a magical explosion and Kagome died falling to her death, but so did Edel. Kagome’s attack burned a hole through his chest and he too fell to his death. With Edel dead, the team helped buried Kagome and the group waited on the Order’s decision on what to do with the egg. It was while waiting for the higher-ups to make a decision that Rei attempted to get rid of Alice. Rei didn’t want Alice’s involvement with the makai world and Alice did eventually relent to moving away. Unfortunately, by the time orders came through to destroy the egg, Alice already left and absconded with the egg. It wasn’t long while admiring the egg that the dragon finally hatched. Alice named the baby dragon, Loop. Because Loop sees Alice as its mother, Loop has a strong attachment to Alice. Rei managed to find the remains of the hatched egg and was very concerned for Alice as even a baby dragon can be very dangerous. Because Rei had to deal with a Horror threat, Rekka volunteered to help search for Alice and Loop while Rei handles the new Horror. Rekka found Alice and tried to convince her to hand over Loop, but she refused; Rekka attempted to magically take away Loop, but the dragon had the ability to nullify Rekka’s magic and ran off with Alice. While running away from Rekka, Alice bumped into Rei as he fought off a Horror. With the double-team effort of Rei and Rekka, the duo managed to defeat the Horror, but its insectoid collective of Horror bugs lived and went after Alice. Ready to protect its mother, Loop roared and even it's baby sonic cry was strong enough to stop the insects. With a concentrated blow of dragon fire, Loop was able to wipe out all the insects with a single blow. However, Loop was weakened from the process and both Alice and Loop were mysteriously teleported away. Edel survived his battle with the makai order. He had his own magical tool that helped heal his fatal wound and revived him. Not willing to directly confront Zero, Edel magically teleported Loop and Alice to his location (within the woods) to help recover his weakened child. Rei and Rekka began searching for Alice and the duo eventually found her with Edel. Unfortunately, Alice wasn't cooperative. Alice resisted Rekka and Rei, believing the duo would either cause harm to Loop or separate her from Loop. It was enough of a distraction for Edel to escape with Loop in tow. Edel would find an abandoned industrial facility to help Loop complete his metamorphosis. Back in the woods, Alice insisted on following Rei and Rekka to locate Loop, but the two refused due to her attachment to Loop. To make her go away, Rekka kissed Rei to suggest what they feel for each other wasn’t real. Hurt that Rei would kiss Rekka, she ran off. Once Alice ran away, the duo could finally hunt for Loop without distraction. By the time Rekka and Rei found Loop, the dragon has become a fully grown dragon now. The duo attempted to stop the dragon, but it was too powerful to be stopped. Edel at first thought Loop was loyal to him, but he was terribly surprised to find out Loop would take a whole bite of his body while Rekka was tied down from Loop’s tail and Rei pinned down by Loop’s foot. Just as things might turn for the worse, Alice sensed Loop and found him. She told the dragon to stop, letting all parties free. Although a powerful beast, Loop remains loyal to Alice and the two ran off. Not willing to allow a dragon rampage in the public, Rei gave chase while Rekka handled Edel. Edel has been weakened in his battles, Rekka was able to defeat him in battle and rejoin Rei to take on Loop. It was while Rei was trying to talk sense to Alice that she revealed everything played out according to her ploy. It reveals Alice’s twisted desire to see a beautiful world after Loop burns it all. Rei was saddened by the truth, but with Rekka’s help, Loop was temporarily defeated. Alice realized Loop wasn’t at his full potential and needed more power; she bonded with Loop and now she’s a part of Loop. Believing Alice sacrificed herself, Rei wanted to personally end things but was surprised by Alice resurfacing as a Dragon Knight. It was really a fake copy. Loop made a Dragon Knight version of Alice to fend off Rekka and Rei as he builds up the energy to grow his wings. Rekka was severely injured when Fake-Alice stabbed Rekka in the back and leg and Rei was forced to fight alone. When the Fake-Alice was defeated, Loop grew his wings and flew off and Rei gave chase. Too injured to go anywhere, Rekka remained at the previous battleground until Bakura showed up to help heal her injuries. At Alice’s favorite view spot of Rune City’s statue, Loop landed there and started to fully charge himself. Opening a part of his head and expanding his body, he began to absorb the ambient makai energies from the moon and revealed his fully powered form. As Loop got ready to charge his energies to burn Rune City down, Alice realized this isn’t what she wanted and changed her mind. Unfortunately, it was too late and Loop couldn’t stop. However, Zero charged right in with Ginga to divert the blast into the air. Zero fought against Loop, but the dragon proved to be too powerful. Nearing the end of his armor's time limit, Loop grabbed Zero and unable to escape. Despite Silva's warnings, Rei couldn't break free and transformed into a ''Lost Soul Beast. As Lost Soul Beast Zero, Zero's combat strength was able to rival Loop. Lost Soul Zero began attacking and biting Loop. Any place of Loop's body that Zero bitten and tasted, Zero’s form absorbed a physical trait of the dragon. Eventually, Zero himself became a Lost Soul Dragon Wolf Zero, able to fly and attack like a dragon. Rei defeated Loop and was about to finish the job until Rekka appeared and intervened. Rekka tried to stop Rei from finishing Loop because Alice was still inside. Magically mimicking Alice's voice, Rekka attempted to appeal to his senses. Zero was distracted enough that Loop's tail struck the armor’s core switch (near the belly) and revert Zero back to normal and released his armor. At that point, Loop died and began transforming into a forest. Rei didn’t want to give up on Alice and dived into the growing green to find Alice. Once he found her, she was also dying. Before she died, she was able to see Rei’s tearful face and remarked how beautiful it was. Rei also told Alice his true name, Ginga, and she passed away. The only surviving memento of Alice was a micro-sized dragon egg. In the end, life moves on. Rekka returned to the Senate and Bakura continues to watch the bar while Rei resumes his lone-wolf life. At Lupo's with Rekka, Bakura was worried about Rei not coming back, but Rekka was confident Rei would return as he promised to buy Rekka a drink. On a rooftop, having a daydream, Rei ponders over the dragon egg and Alice. He wondered will the child within the egg hatch where he dies and Silva confirms his theory. Rei awakens back to his reality with Silva's detection of darkness. A new Horror threat arrives and Zero answers the call. The Makai Flower Several years have passed and Rei maintained his lone wolf lifestyle. In between that time, Kouga and Kaoru married and started a family. They had their only son, Raiga, and he was being groomed to become the next Garo. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when the couple vanished when Raiga was only six years old. Rei had promised Kouga at some point that he'll train Raiga at the age of ten, should something happen to him. At exactly on Raiga's tenth birthday, Rei fulfilled his promise by training Raiga. Unsure of his resolve and abilities, Rei tested Raiga's combat abilities and was surprised by his combat skills and use of tactics. After verifying his strength, Rei had to see Raiga's resolve by taking him on a Horror hunt to see if he can handle a knight's life. After verifying Raiga's deduction skills, he allowed him to confront his first Horror. Unfortunately, Raiga was still a child and didn't have the strength to defeat it; Rei intervened and showed him the horrible truth of a Horror's nature and vanquished it in his armor. Back at a public out, where they started their hunt, Rei asked him to decide between a civilian's life or a knight's life, warning him the price he'll pay for his decision. To Rei's pleasure, Raiga wants to be a knight and Rei adopted his first disciple. Afterward's, Rei brought Raiga back home and properly celebrated Raiga's birthday. After training Raiga though, he disappeared on an unknown journey, vowing to return. Relationships *'Kouga Saejima': Despite respecting him as much as other bearers of Garo title, Rei initially antagonistic towards Kouga for assuming him as the rogue Makai Knight who killed Shizuka and his adoptive father, going so far harassing Kaoru for it. It took them learning the true identity of the perpetrator of the crime, Barago, along with history as the former pupil of Kouga's father and Gulm's treachery that both knights eventually reconcile and join forces to stop Messiah's advance. Pics Gallery 2014-04-21-000034.jpg|Helmetless Rei (appears in Zero: Black Blood Episode 6) Zero Back.jpg Rei Vs Priests.jpg Rei Slay Darkness.jpg Rei 3.jpg Rei 2.jpg Rei 1.jpg Rei & Alice 1.jpg Orders Document 3.jpg Lost Soul Rei.jpg Lost Soul Rei 2.jpg Edel Over Power.jpg Kagome Barrier Rei.jpg Kagome Shields.gif|Kagome using shield magic to combat Rei Notes & Trivia *Ginga Kishi means Silver Knight. *The actor also portrayed Kitazaki, the Dragon Orphnoch from Kamen Rider 555. References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Silver Knight